Splatacular Spider-Man!
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: Inkopolis, the capital of the Inkling race. An almost picture perfect utopia for all to enjoy. But now crime is on the rise, and new threats emerge from the woodwork. A Inkboy gifted with great power will take up the call and protect the city as the Splatacular Spider-Man!
1. Chapter 1

**RedDragon: Well, everyone. Do you smell it?**

 **AssassinK: Smell what, the dead bodies?**

 **RedDragon: No. the smell of a… Did you say dead bodies?**

 **AssassinK: Noooo. (Discreetly hides a corpse riddled with knives)**

 **RedDragon: Anyways it's a new story! And a crossover at that!**

 **Sage Wolf: Of what? I don't remember a crossover idea.**

 **RedDragon: It's a crossover between Splatoon, a game that shows Nintendo still has it, and Spider-Man, personally my favorite comic superhero.**

 **Father Chapa: As always, we only own the OC characters and the plot.**

 **The Dom: Spider-Man and all references to Marvel belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, and Disney. Splatoon belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Doctor Badass: Now let's get this story started!**

Normal speech: "Hi"

Thoughts: 'What?'

Yelling: **"Spider-Man?!"**

Communication on devices/TV/Radio: _"Hey"_

 _ **SPLATACULAR SPIDER-MAN**_

Chapter 1: With great power

The sun rose slowly, change night to day in the Inkling paradise of Inkopolis. Many were waking and getting ready for their days. Some were getting ready for their jobs and relieving those that had a nightshift, while others open up their shops for the populace. But for the youth, it meant another day for Turf War and honing their skills. It's been exactly one year since the Great Zapfish incident and the peace with the Octarians was still unstable. But for one youth, today would be unlike any other. But its start would be just like always. In a room covered with posters of varies shows and games, a young inkling was sleeping in his bed. But a sudden knock at his door woke him. "Roy time to wake up. You can't spend all day in bed!" came the voice of a woman. The young inkling groaned before sitting up. "I'm up, I'm up" Roy said getting out of bed.

He made his way to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. What stare back at him was a 17 year old lightly tanned inkling with blue tentacles and eyes. "Well, another day, and another chance to be ridiculed" Roy said to himself going back into his room and putting on his day wear. He put on the standard inkling shorts on his legs and a grey long sleeve shirt with a blue t-shirt over it. Next came his white tennis shoes and finally his glasses. He exited his room and entered the living room/kitchen of his and his mother's apartment. "Morning Mom" Roy said greeting his mother. A woman in her early forties smiled back and replied, "Good morning to you too, sleepy head. Any plans for today?" Roy yawned before grabbing his camera that was on the counter before saying, "Just going to big ceremony today at Ouster Industries Headquarters. J.J. want some exclusive pictures for the Daily Fluke."

"Ok then, be careful" Roy's mother replied as Roy opened the front door. "Will due" Roy said as he left the apartment. As he walked down the hall way, he spotted the landlord talking to the local gang boss Albert Cortez, or as he was known on the streets Diablo Al. Roy kept his head down and walked pass, all the while clenching his fist. As much as he wanted to put Al in his place, he couldn't, not if it meant putting his mother in danger. And he wasn't imposing or athletically gifted. 'One day, I will put him away' Roy said to himself. But for know he had a ceremony to get to.

~~Later~~

"Oh so I thank the agents of the Squidbeak Splatoon for recovering our treasured Great Zapfish. Now I hand the reins over to Norton Gigas, the proud Chairman of Ouster Industries." Said the mayor of Inkopolis as a middle aged Inkling took over the podium. His black business suit and dress shoes showed his well off position. "My good people, I am as many known the head of one of the largest conglomerates in Inkopolis. And it is my mission to improve people's lives. Already we have made advancements in genetic research and are looking into solutions to solve the problems of incurable diseases that to the research we have done on spiders…" as Gigas continued, a distracted Roy hung on every word but failed to notice a small blue and red spider descend upon him. The spider perched itself on the youths hand and bit. Roy made a small grunt as he felt a sting on the back of his hand and on instinct swatted it, killing the spider. After that Roy returned to his job and took the pictures his boss wanted. After getting a few pictures of the mayor and the three agents of the Squidbeak Splatoon, Roy headed home feeling a little under the weather.

~~That Night~~

Inside his bedroom, Roy tossed and turned. A feverish dream had invaded his mind as images of spiders, webs and faceless people flashed through. As this happened the bite on his hand started to swell. It became more inflamed before slowly shrinking as Roy started to relax more. And in a minute, the bite was gone and Roy had returned to peaceful sleep. But unknown to him, one of the pictures he taken had fallen off his desk. In it the picture showed a serious looking Norton Gigas extending his arm towards a picture of the genetically engineered spider species that looked exactly like the one that had bitten him. As that happen, Roy's arm that had been laid above the covers twitched as the muscles seemed to expand.

Morning came and Roy awakened before his mother could. He got up and exited the bed and began to walk to the door, but then stopped as he noticed something. Instead of the blurry vision he had without his glasses, his vision was clear and crisp. Nothing was blurred and everything seemed clearer then his glassed allowed. After rubbing his eyes and pinching himself, Roy rushed off to the bathroom and took a glance at the mirror. "What happened to me?" he asked himself as he stared at his body. What was once a lanky and awkward form of a photographer that hadn't done a Turf War in a few years was now the fit athletic body of a free runner and avid Turf War participant. "How could a bug bite…" Roy began to asked aloud, but stopped as he remember Gigas's talk about the spiders Ouster Industries created. "Could one of spiders escaped and bite me?" Roy questioned. He decided that he needed to do some testing after he dropped off the photos.

He quickly returned to his room and got changed, but instead of the usual shorts, he put on a pair of jeans and quickly left, leaving his mother a note. He ran out the building and head towards the office where the Daily Fluke was located. But as he ran across the street, he felt a strange tingle run through him and he instinctually jumped aside, barely getting out of the way of a speeding car. Looking at the car's fleeting image, Roy could only stare. "Did I just sense that, and dodge it?" He asked himself. Snapping himself out of his stupor, Roy continued on his way. He quickly reached the building, faster then he usually could. He quickly handed over the photos before heading to his 'home away from home.' It was an abandon warehouse that he had loaded with his old Turf War gear and other stuff that he built himself.

"I don't say this that often, but boy do I love being smart!" Roy said happily as he quickly got to work. After a few hours of extensive testing, Roy couldn't believe what he had found. The spider bite had apparently altered his DNA if the test was to be believed. Not only that but his strength and speed were also heighted as well as his new sensory ability, and he was also hanging upside down on the ceiling by his bare feet. Somehow, the alterations to his DNA had given him spider powers. 'Ok, let's see," Roy began. "Enhanced strength and speed, check. Improved healing rate, check. Wall crawling, check. And finally, spider sense." At this an automatic turret fired a blast of ink at him. Roy felt the familiar tingle and leapt from the ceiling to a catwalk. "Double check!" Roy said excitedly as he straightened himself. "I can use. I can use these powers to finally get me and Mom out of that dump and into a real place. I just need something." At this Roy noticed a news paper on a work bench. Jumping off the catwalk, Roy made his way over to the paper. "Let's see," Roy said leafing through the articles. "Comic book store owner turning 95, Octarian and Inkling relations improving, Beak Crusher's challenge, gang activity increasing, wait… That's it! Beak Crusher's challenge! 'The Legendary Beak Crusher challenges anyone who would dare face him in a one on one Turf War. Colorful Costumes welcome! Reward 3000 coins!' And it's tomorrow! Now I just need my old gear and a costume." Roy looked over at the wall that held the weapons he used to use. His eyes instantly fell on his favorite and weapon of choice, the Jet Squelcher. The Splash Wall sub weapon and the Inkstrike special would be great for the strategy he had in mind.

~~Next Day~~

After a good night sleep and a quick gear check, Roy was ready to head out. He stopped when he noticed he mom sitting at the counter. "Hey Mom" Roy said softly catching his mother's attention. She noticed his gear and ask, "You going somewhere, sweetie?" Roy stopped and turned to her. "I…uh, well I" Roy began but was stopped by his mother. "You're going to that Beak Crusher's challenge, aren't you?" She questioned, catching Roy off guard. "What? How did you?" Roy asked before his mother held up the paper he had left on the counter. "You're too much like your father" she stated sadly. "You, never talk about Dad? How am I like him?" His mother smiled sadly, "Your father was a great man. We were married for only a year before you were on your way. He was so happy he told all his friends on the force."

"Wait, are you telling me?" Roy began but was quickly answered by his mother. "That your father was a police officer? Yes I am. He was a good police man. Always helped people, putting them first" she stopped as she had to wipe a tear from her eye. "What happened to him?" Roy finally asked. "He was killed in a shoot out, taking the bullet for his partner. Most of the city came to his funeral. He was a hero to many people. He also had a saying" His mom answered. "What was the saying?" Roy asked, hesitation starting to work its way into him. "He would always say, 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' He lived by that code." She answered. Roy got up from the chair and went to the door. "Roy where are you going?" his mother asked. "I'm going to make you and Dad proud!" Roy said and left.

The trip to where the challenge was wasn't that far and Roy made it there with enough time to change into his costume. It was a blue sweater with a red spider like symbol and a pair of baggy blue pants. With it he wore a pair of blue gloves and black boots. And finally he wore a grey mask with white eye spots. He waited for his time to be called. _"Well folks, looks like the second challenger failed to beat the champ! Let's hope that the next one will give us a good show!"_ The announcer said over the mike. He turned to where Roy was waiting and began his introduction. _'Next up from parts unknown, a man of mystery, a shooter with a sharp eye, the Masked Spider!"_ the mc yelled as Roy made his way to the arena. As he reached it, he spotted the Beak Crusher. The Inkling appeared to be all brawn and no brain as he stood at a towering 7 feet compared to Roy's 5'11". "I'm gonna break you good" Crusher told Roy. "Wow, you can talk! I thought it was just a rumor!" Roy retorted cheekily. The Beak Crusher growled as they took to opposite ends of the arena.

The buzzer sounded, and Crusher bounded forward with his roller, ready to crush Roy. Roy on the other hand, started to spread his ink quickly and in clever places. As he was about to round a corner, his spider sense tingled and he quickly sprayed and change into his squid form, hiding in the ink he sprayed onto the wall. As he did this, Crusher came barreling pass. Roy leapt out and fired his Jet Squelcher, tagging Crusher. Crusher turned and chased after Roy, but stopped as the tricky youth used his Splash Wall to halt Crusher. Roy acted Quickly and covered as much turf as he could until finally he could use his Inkstrike special. "Bye bye, Beaky~!" Roy said snidely as he fired the missile. And the after the ink settled, the Beak Crusher was down and the crowd roared. _"I don't believe it folks! The masked Spider has defeated the Beak Crusher! What an upset!"_ Roy waved to the crowd and left ready to receive his prize money.

"This isn't 3000. Are you trying to scam me?" Roy asked, now with his mask off. The event organizer brushed him off and replied, "You were supposed to last 3 minutes, you beat him in two so less money." Roy growled but took the money anyway, and quickly exited the manager's office. After changing in the locker room he prepared to leave but stopped as her heard the manager shout, "Stop, thief!" Turning, Roy saw an Inkling in a grey hoodie and wearing a green beanie run down the hall towards him and the elevator, a metal box in his hand and a security guard chasing after him. Roy stepped aside and let the thief enter the elevator. The manager ran up and yelled, "Why didn't you stop him?" Roy gave the manager a glare and replied, "Not my responsibility." With that, Roy left.

~~Later~~

After a twenty minute walked, Roy finally reached his neighbor hood. But he stopped as he saw a squad of police cars, ambulances, and a few fire trucks rush down the street. He was stunned for a few seconds before he panicked and ran towards his apartment. But he was stopped by a crowd and a few officers as his apartment complex lay burning before him. **"No!"** he yelled trying to break through the police tape. "You can't go in there son, it's too dangerous!" the police man told Roy. "My mom is in there!" he said quickly, stunning the officer and pushing pass the tape. He ran until he saw the figure of his mother on a stretcher. "Mom!" Roy yelled running up to her. "Mom please, stay with me!" Roy shouted grabbing her hand. "Roy" his mother said weakly. "Mom?" Roy replied, tears threatening to fall. "Roy, I want to tell you…" Roy stopped quickly and said, "Mom please, save your strength!" His mother smiled sadly, "Your father and I will always be proud of you, Roy. Never forget that." With that, his mother closed her eyes for the last time. "Mom? Mom?!" Roy asked with fear before yelling, **"MOM?!"** But it was no use as she had already passed on.

"Any leads to what started the fire?" an officer asked his partner, quickly gaining Roy's attention. "Witnesses saw a adult male, grey hoodie, orange beanie. Poured some gasoline then lit a match. Arson, but some people said he was one of Albert Cortez's lackeys. Dispatch also said a person matching that description was at the Warf." Roy stopped listening after that. He quickly made his way there, ready for payback.

~~At the Warf~~

The thug was hiding in a warehouse on the Warf. Ducting out of the window to avoid being spotted by the cops. He sighed, thinking he was safe, how wrong he was. A loud metallic bang brought him back to reality. He frantically looked around trying to find the source. What he found was the guard to a vent. "W~who?" the thief questioned, as fear took over. He didn't notice a figure lower behind him. "Me." The figure said, causing the thief to scream and point his N-Zapper at the figure. The figure was Roy in his Masked Spider outfit, this time without his gear, and was hanging from a metal beam by his feet. "Who, what, what are you?!" the thief yelled in terror. "You scared, like those people were scared when you started that fire earlier!" The thief was taken aback by the accusation and yelled, "How did you?" Before he could finish, Roy grabbed him by the collar with one hand and hoisted him up. "You killed seven people in that fire! What do you have to say for yourself!" Roy demanded angrily. The thief shakes before replying, "I, I, I didn't want to! My boss made me do it!" "That's your excuse?!" Roy yelled, tightening his grip. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" the thief yelled.

"I'm not." Roy said, catching the thief off guard. "It's not what my mom would have wanted and it's definitely not what I want either. If I haven't just let you go, she would still be alive!" Roy yelled taking off his mask. The thief stared at him surprised before saying, "You're, and you're that kid from the locker room. I, I'm sorry, but if I didn't listen, Cortez would have killed-!" His pleas were cut off as Roy punched him in the face and knocked him out. "I'm just as responsible as you are" Roy said flatly. "Now, I know what I have to use these powers for." With that Roy slipped out of the building before police busted in and arrested the thief.

~~A few days Later~~

Roy stood by himself, the other members of the funeral precession had already left, leaving the young man by himself in front of a pair of headstones. On one was 'Ike Coaster, beloved friend, officer, husband, and father.' The other said, 'Lillian Aarons Coaster, Friend, Giver, Wife, and loving Mother.' Roy gently laid a bouquet of flowers on his mother's grave before leaving. 'On that day, I learned something. My actions had consequences and I had to recognize them. I can no longer stand by and watch people suffer while I can do something about. So now I will hide my face. I will protect those in need. With this great power, comes great responsibility. On that day I stopped being just Roy Coaster, I became, Spider-Man!'

RedDragon: And end.

AssassinK: Wow that got kinda dark at the end.

Sage Wolf: But it does fit the mold for a Spider-Man origin story.

RedDragon: With that we'll see all of you true believers next time!

AssassinK: That was a Stan Lee reference wasn't it?

RedDragon: Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**RedDragon: Here we go! Chapter 2.**

 **The Dom: Is Roy finally going to put on the suit?**

 **Sage Wolf: No spoiler! (Tries to punch the Dom but the fist is caught)**

 **The Dom: Nice try! And it's not a spoiler if it's obvious!**

 **AssassinK: I agree with The Dom on this one.**

 **Father Chapa: Anyways, the disclaimer is the same as before. Yatty yatty yatta, please support the official release, blah blah blah, do not own.**

 **Doctor Badass: Well that works.**

Normal speech: "Hi"

Thoughts: 'What?'

Yelling: **"Spider-Man?!"**

Communication on devices/TV/Radio: _"Hey"_

Chapter 2: Along came a spider.

"Ok, the gear is almost done. Just some fine tuning and a little testing, then it can go into the suit" Roy said with excitement. For the pass week, he had been working on his project whenever he could. Good thing the Warehouse he frequented had a built in living complex before it was closed. After moving what little survived the fire into the Warehouse, Roy got to work. For the last seven days, he had been taking apart most of his old gear and modifying the part he needed. It wasn't easy, had to find a small enough power source that was strong enough to keep the gear running. After that he started on probably the most important of his gear, the web shooters. It took him some time to get the right formula he need to make a substance that was similar to spider webbing, but yet would dissolve naturally overtime. After that he set about crafting a system to fire the webbing from his wrists. Roy walked over to a work bench and picked up an armored glove. The glove was blue, skin tight and was covered by red armor on the back except for the fingers. The armor had a light blue orb in the center that provided power to it. The palm side of the glove had a black spider web pattern on the blue material. Near the back of the underside, more red armor was place and segmented pieces connected it to the armor on the back. Hidden inside it was a mechanism that would fire a web strand when a small pressure plate was pressed by the middle and ring finger. The black web pattern also had a second purpose. When activated, the pattern would glow and behave like a taser, hopefully stunning the person on the receiving end. The armor also over hanged the blue material by an inch.

"Ok, the web shooters, venom tasers and bubble shell coater works. Maybe I should have a test run" Roy said with a smile. He then reached for the belt he was wearing and tapped the buckle. The buckle flashed and the gloves disappeared. Smiling Roy yelled, "It worked!" He laughed for a few seconds before saying, "Ok, now for the real test." With that he pressed a hidden switch on the side of his belt. The buckle flashed again and the belt seemed to dissolve. His clothed seemed to dissolve next, but was immediately replaced by the same materials that made the gloves. Once it was done, Roy was cover in a new suit head to toe. Most of the suit was the blue material but on his chest and his back were two identical red spiders. The front spider was flat against him, messing perfectly with the rest of the suit. The spider on the back was slightly raised, giving hint that something was under it. The top pair of legs went over his shoulders connecting to each spider together.

The next pair of legs went up and then along the arms, before disappearing into the armored gloves. The third set of legs were set at an angle and connected just below the hips on his legs. The final set went straight down, the front going over the front of the foot while the back set had stopped at the heals. Lastly the mask was similar to the grey once, but was made of the blue material and the eye spots were covered by yellow slanted oval lenses and were outlined by red lines. On the mask and extending to the top set of legs was the black wed pattern that was on the hands. His legs had the same pattern on then, but only between the third and last set of legs. "Haha, yes!" Roy yelled, balling his hands in excitement. "Ok, I'll just get my assignment from J.J. and then I'll test it." Roy said, switching back to his civilian clothes.

~~Later~~

Roy hummed to himself as he walked through the busy streets. He wasn't in that much of a hurry as there wasn't much of news worry stories currently. He made a right and walked down the sidewalk, until he stopped at the sight of a news van and a bunch of police cars. "Okay, what's going on?" Roy asked as he got closer. He stopped as he saw the assorted cars were parked in front of Inkopolis First National Bank. And outside was a masked goon carring an inkzooka. "Of course, a bank robbery gone" Roy said lowly before dashing into a nearby ally. He quickly changed into his suit, and Spider-Man was ready to make his debut. Acting quickly, he scaled the ally wall and quickly reached the roof. Perching himself just out of view, Spider-Man activated his lenses' special function. Now, instead of normal vision, Spidy could see where everyone in a 100 yard radius was. Civilians were marked with blue, police with white, and criminals were marked with orange. His scanner also could tell that the man out front was the only one with heavy duty equipment. "Alright then, time to get splatacular!" With that, Spider-Man shot a web strand towards the bank and quickly swung into action.

"Coming through!" Spidy yelled, implanting both his feet into the thug. The thug flew back, breaking the doors open and flew for five more feet. The thug landed unconscious while Spider-man landed in a crouch. "Who the hell is that guy?" a thug holding a Spattershot at a hostage's head ask. "Who me?" Spidy asked as he got up from his crouch. "Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" The thugs looked at the colorful hero for a moment before one yelled, **"Splat him!"** And within a second, the bank robbers became an impromptu hit squad. Except for the fact that Spidy was dodging most of their shots. "Hey!" Spider-Man yelled, ducking under a few shots, before leaping and sticking to a wall. "Can't we talk about this?" He leapt off the wall as a few shoots came for him. "Guess not," Spider-Man said, firing a few shots from his web shooters. The shots hit the weapons and either jam them of shot them out of the robbers' hands. "Didn't your mothers tell you that you can shoot someone's eye out with those?" Spidy taunted. He then rushed the robbers and knocked two of them out with a few quick punches.

He then turned to the other robbers as he activated the venom tasers. The black web patterns turning yellowish green from the energy flowing inside of it. One robber tried to rush him, but received an electricity laced palm to the stomach. The robber fell over, now stunned from the voltage that was injected into him. "Anyone else?" Spidy asked, setting himself between the robbers and the hostages. "Die Web Head!" a robber yelled, throwing a splat bomb at him and the hostages. "Not good" Spider-Man said quickly as he put up his arms as the gems glowed. As the bomb went off, a large bubble shield sprung up, protecting Spidy and the hostages. As the ink settled, the shield evaporated and Spider-Man saw the robbers make a break for it. He quickly tied up the ones he took down with webbing before swinging out of the bank, in hot pursuit of the bank robbers' get away van.

The van raced down the street, trying to put as much space between them and the police, but they didn't notice a blue and red figure swing by them. The driver laughed, seeing nothing in the rear view window, "We lost them!" The other robbers laughed, that is until they looked forward and saw something blocking the road. It was too late to stop, but the driver tried to turn and flipped the car, sending it straight into a giant web that caught it and held the van firm. Not even a minute later the police arrive and stared at the old spectacle. "Umm, Serge, do we have a code for this?" ask an officer. "We have a code for an Octarian invasion, a code for a Jelly man uprising, hell we even have a code for plumbers from another dimension that have come steal every last gold coin we have" the Serge replied. He then looked at the web, "But we don't have on for this." The serge then noticed a piece of paper stuck to the web. The serge quickly put on a glove and picked it up. On it the card read 'from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!' Flipping it over, the sergeant saw the same spider symbol that was on Spider-Man.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Man that was amazing" Roy said with a smile; now back in his normal clothes. 'I should really go see J.J. He probably heard all about my little escapade by now' Roy thought to himself. Unfortunately he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. "Sorry" Roy said quickly, turning to address the person he bumped into. "Just hope you never do it again" The person, make that woman, he bumped into. After waiting for a few seconds for him to answer, the woman turned and saw Roy staring at her. "It's not nice to stare." The young lady said. Roy was shocked, not at the fact that this woman was his age, but at the fact she was an Otcoling. Quickly catching himself, Roy responded. "Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing Octolings that much." She gave him a flat look and replied, "Yeah, whatever. Have a nice day" with that she walked off. 'She kinda cute' Roy thought before rushing off in his intended direction. 'He's cute, in a nerdy way' the octoling thought as she continued on his way.

~~At the Daily Fluke~~

As Roy walked in, he saw the office in its usual form of organized chaos. As he walked through the room, he got greetings and stares from his coworkers. "Hey Roy!" a voice yelled. Turning, the secret superhero saw that a 30 year old female inkling had called his name. She wore a light purple button down shirt and grey slacks along with a pair of flat shoes. "Hey Trish, what's up?" Roy asked, walking up to his big sister figure. "J.J. looking for you, said he had a big assignment for ya. Better get over there quick squirt before he blows a gasket, again" Trish said. "Got it, and don't call me squirt" Roy retorted quickly. He walked towards his boss's office and knocked on the open door. "Hey J.J.? You wanted to see me?" He was immediately grabbed and pulled into the office, the door shutting behind him.

"Coaster! Where have you been?!" A middle aged inkling with orange tentacles and a postage stamp mustache yelled. "Uh, I was coming to work and got stuck at a police blockage at the bank?" Roy quickly stated, trying to calm his already on edge boss down. At this J.J. smiled. "So you saw our new story!" J.J. yelled with excitement. "New story?" Roy replied with confusion. "Yes, I need you to get me exclusive pictures of Spider-Man before anyone else!" J.J. replied. "Really?" Roy said dumbfounded. "Yes, I'll be the first to print this story or my name isn't J. Jonah Fisherman!" J.J. yelled, letting go of Roy and causing the teen to sweat drop. 'Of course J.J. wants to be ahead of everyone when it comes to news' Roy thought. "Also, Coaster?" J.J. asked turning back to the photographer. "Yes?" Roy asked, now even more confused. "I need you to help Trish on a assignment on Friday, she's going to a meeting at city hall and requested that you help her." Roy raised his hand in salute and said, "You can count on me!" 'Besides,' Roy thought to himself as he left the office. 'If there's any trouble, Spider-Man will make a guest appearance.'

 **RedDragon: And that's a wrap for chapter 2!**

 **AssassinK: Eta on the first supervillian?**

 **Sage Wolf: According to the very inaccurate schedule, either the next chapter of the one after that.**

 **RedDragon: See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RedDragon: Ok, now that we got ch.3 of LAVM PW up, we can get this chapter started.**

 **AssassinK: What about Disgaea?**

 **Sage Wolf: That is a good question.**

 **RedDragon: By the time this chapter is up, it would already be in process**

 **The Dom: Whatever, so is there a super villain?**

 **Father Chapa: Most likely.**

 **The Dom: That's all I needed to know.**

 **Father Chapa: You're welcome.**

 **Doctor Badass: Get on with it. And bring me more tequila!**

 **AssassinK: That was your seventh bottle.**

 **Doctor Badass: Shut it ghost of Nappa!**

 **Sage Wolf: We need to stop watching TFS drunk.**

Normal speech: "Hi"

Thoughts: 'What?'

Yelling: **"Spider-Man?!"**

Communication on devices/TV/Radio: _"Hey"_

Chapter 3: A Shocking Development

~~Unknown Location~~

"So, all of you know why we're here?" a shadowed man asked four other shadowed figures. They all nodded. The first figure leaned back into his chair, "That's why I have called on someone with a certain set of skills. He will make sure that the new peace amendment will be, canceled." The shadow man turned and extended his hand. "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to our new acquaintance, The Shocker." Stepping from the shadows was a adult male inkling wearing a unique outfit. His body was covered by a skin tight yellow suit that covered him from head to toe. On his feet, he wore a pair of thick black boots. His waist and upper legs was covered by a pair of red shorts that had a segmented silver belt on it. On his chest was a large silver and red disk that had four tubes jutting from it. Two went to his back while the other two went down his arms. He also wore a dark red trench coat that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The tubes that went down his arms connected to a pair of silver gauntlets completely covered his hands. On his head was a mask that was the same color as his suit, except for the three red stripes that ran from the top of his brow to nape of his neck. His eyes were covered by a pair of built in shades. "I 'eard" the Shocker began, "That you 'ave ah problem that need to be tak'n care of." One of the shadow men decided to put his two cents in.

"What about that Spider-Man that's putting most of our grunts away?" The Shocker gain a look of mirth through his mask. "Simple,"

~~Roy's Warehouse/home~~

"I squash 'em." Oblivious to all this, Roy slept peacefully in his bed. Tossing and turning occasionally as he dreamed on. "No," Roy mumbled. "Put down that Splattershot, Trish." With that, Roy went back to sleep.

(Intro, based on the Spectacular Spider-Man theme song)

(As the music begins, Inkopolis at night is shown with a full moon in the sky. The sky and moon turn neon blue and red in time with the music. The world returns to normal but the moon was now blue with the red spider symbol on it. The view shifts to Roy in the suit without his mask leaning over the edge of a tall building.)

 _Living on the edge_

 _Fighting crime, spinning webs_

(Roy pulls on the mask and launches a web strand, and begins to swing away)

 _Swinging from the highest ledge_

 _He can leap above our heads_

(Spidy swings low as he passed between two trucks and swings upwards. He releases the strand and flips above the heads of many Inklings that looked on in awe. The scene then changes quickly from Spidy, to Roy in his warehouse tinkering with his gadgets, then to Roy as he was taking pictures of a public event.)

 _Villains on the rise and the city's victimized_

 _Looking up with no surprise_

 _Arriving in the speed of time_

(The event is interrupted as an explosion occurs, and from the smoke many shadowy forms are seen. People begin to run as Roy sinks away, only for Spider-Man to appear. He then swings into action, landing in the middle of the shadowy villains. The scene then fades a blue background with a black web design.)

 _Splatacular, Splatacular, Spider-Man!_

(Roy is shown standing next to the window and instead of showing his reflection, it shows Spidy.)

 _Splatacular, Splatacular, Spider-Man!_

(Trish is shown next at her desk looking at pictures of the wall crawler)

 _Splatcular, Splatacular, Spider-Man!_

(Next the Octoling girl is shown, looking at a picture of Spidy in the paper, then at Roy who was across the street)

 _Splataculaaar!_

(Spidy then swings past, almost too fast to catch)

 _Splatacular, Splatacular, Spider-Man_

(Spidy lands into view and fills it full of webs)

 _Splaatacular, Splatacular, Spider-Man_

(As the music ends, the large TV screen in the center of town suddenly shows the Spider Symbol)

"Steady, steady," Roy said softly as he poured a clear liquid into a vile of grey powder and green liquid. The clear fluid slowly flowed into the vile and mixed with the other compounds. The vile became cloudy before settling into a white fluid. Roy sighed and gently lifted the vile to eye level. "Another perfect vile of web fluid!" Roy exclaimed with pride as he poured it into the web cartridges. "Good thing I know the exact formula now, or else…" Roy was then reminded of his previous failures in making web fluid.

~~Flash Back~~

Roy, with a serious face, poured a flask of green liquid into a vile containing small yellow flakes. The vile fizzed for a second as Roy brought it to his face. That proved to be a mistake as a small explosion erupted from the vile, charring the young man's face. His eyes were wide as he coughed a cloud of smoke from his mouth. "Oww" Roy said, before falling backwards onto the floor.

Roy, this time wearing a wielding mask, dropped some droplets of blue fluid into a bubbling beaker of clear liquid over a burner. After nothing happening for a few seconds, Roy lifted the mask and peered into the beaker. He then noticed a stranged fume and began to sniff. He then suddenly stiffed up and fell to the floor, his body twitching.

~~Flash Back end~~

Roy cringed at the memories, "Thank you who ever watches over me for my healing factor." Roy pressed his belt and the cartridges disappeared in a flash of blue. 'Well, better head over to where Trish wanted to meet up.' Roy thought quickly. He quickly grabbed his camera and a grey jacket and head out the warehouse door and into the busy streets of Inkopolis. After five minutes of pushing through the crowded sidewalk, Roy reached the café he was suppose to meet Trish. After spotting the journalist, he quickly went to her table and sat down. "So, J.J. told you why we're supposed to go to city hall?" Roy asked. Trish took a sip from her coffee and replied, "I'm supposed to go to city hall, and you're coming with me because I asked." Roy was not amused by her sense of humor. "Well thanks for asking me to meet you here instead of all the way across town" Roy said with a smile. "Good, now let's go, I'm not gonna be late for this!" Trish said, getting up from the table.

After getting into Trish's car and a 25 minute drive in the crowded streets, the two finally reached city hall. Outside, they could see many reporters and other people were flooding in, including a few unique individuals. "Why are there Octolings here?" Roy asked, thinking of a few possibilities why. "If I have to guess," Trish began. "This might have to do with Inkling/Octarian relations. If there are Octoling guards here, then there is an Octarian dignitary inside." Roy nodded and began walking up the steps while looking back at Trish. Unfortunately, he did not see the person he was about to walk into and fell to the ground along with them. "Once again, Roy's clumsiness get's the better of him" Trish said quietly. Rushing over, Trish helped the poor soul he had knocked into. "Sorry about him he's a bit of a klutz" Trish said with an awkward smile. "I notice" said the unfortunate person. Roy, who had gotten up by this time stopped. 'Wait' Roy said mentally as he turned towards the person.

Turning, Roy saw it was the same Octoling girl he had bumped into the other day only this time she was wearing a black tank top with a grey jacket over it and a pair of blue jeans. The Octoling also saw Roy as pointed at him with anger. "You?" Roy said with surprise. "You!" the Octoling yelled with anger. "Him?" Trish asked with confusion. The octoling turned to Trish and said, "I dumped into this moron the other day." Trish blinked and could only stare with her mouth open. "I have a name you know" Roy responded. The Octoling still glared at him and made the scene more uncomfortable. "Ok, look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, so let's start over, I'm Roy, and you are?" Roy said extending his hand hoping to a response. "Scilia" she replied, shaking his hand. Looking on Trish smile and stated, "Come on lovebirds, we're gonna be late!" At this, the two jump apart, slight blushes marring their faces. Not saying a word, the two teens followed Trish into city hall.

After finding some seats and sitting in a room full of low chattering for five minutes, the mayor arrived and went to the podium. "Thank you all for coming. Now as many of you can see, we have some visitors here. The reason why they are here is because this day will mark the beginning of a new age of peace. Today we will begin the process to heal the wounds in our relations with the Octarians. Now before I go on, does anyone have any questions?" The mayor stated calmly. As soon as he said that, the doors exploded and smoke filled the room. As the smoke started to clear, the Shocker stepped forward and said, "Technically this ain't a question, more of a comment. I'm cancelin' this meeting!" With that the shocker raised his arms, but before he could strike, a group of Octolings and Inklings were upon him with loaded shooters, one even had a Splatling.

The leader of the group glared at the Shocker before turning to her subordinates and yelling, "Splat him!" With that, ink flew and covered the Shocker. After a thirty seconds, the ink stopped and the security team waited for any movement. "If 'er done" the Shocker said as the ink slipped of his suit leaving it clean. "How?" a security agent asked. The Shocker laughed at this and said, "My suit is ink proof, so you're little toys won't work, mine on the other 'and." With a laugh, he raised his arms once again and fired. From his gauntlets, focused shockwaves erupted, sending the security team and other unlucky people caught in the blast backwards. And with that chaos ensued. It was a mad dash out of the room. Roy followed the group out, but turned at the last minute, going down an adjacent hallway. 'This is bad. He not like those street thugs' Roy thought, quickly switching to the Spider suit. 'I'm not letting one else die if I can help it.'

"Come on, give me a challenge!" the Shocker teased, sending another security agent flying with a sonic blast. Turning towards the other agents, he got ready for another attack. But his arm was jerked back suddenly. Turning his head, the super suit wearing hit man saw that his arm was being held back by a strand of webbing. "You know there are better ways to say your opinions" said Spider-Man who was on the wall behind the Shocker, holding the strand as strong as he could. "I don't have time for ya', wall crawler!" the Shocker yelled, bringing his other arm around a firing a shockwave. Spidy quickly leapt from the wall and swung over to the Shocker, hoping to kick him in the face. The Shocker saw this coming and grabbed both his legs and swung Spidy around a few time before tossing him into the chairs. Before he could collide, Spidy flipped himself and launched off the chair. Spider-Man leapt over the Shocker's head and was able to snag a web strand of the hit man's leg.

The Shocker quickly recovered and sent a shockwave at the web head. Spidy, thinking fast, activated his shield and protected himself from the wave. It was then that Spidy notice something, he saw the gauntlets let out a small puff of steam that was barely noticeable. 'So those can over heat. That gives me an idea!' Spidy quickly cancelled his shield and fired shot after shot of webs at the Shocker's hands, quickly covering the gauntlets. "Damn! You think 'or smart, huh web head?" Spidy smirked under his mask and replied as he got close to the hit man, "It's not that hard to outsmart you, also that suit might be ink proof, but is it shock proof?!" With that, Spider-Man shoved his taser charged palm into the Shocker's face, quickly subduing him.

"Well, definitely now the shocking ending I wanted, but it will due." Spidy then felt the familiar tingle on the back of his head and the sounds of weapons' safeties being turned off. He jumped straight to the ceiling and stuck to it. Turning to the now armed security agents Spider-Man said, "Hey, I'm on your side, remember?" The security team leader glared at the masked hero and said coldly, "Sorry, be vigilantes aren't heroes!" Spider-Man gritted his teeth behind his mask and thought to himself, 'This isn't good, got to use that!' Suddenly, the spider symbol on the front of his suit started to glow before creating a flash that blinded the security team.

~~Outside 5 minutes later~~

"Look Scilia, I know you think it's your fault for getting separated from Roy, but you breaking my arms and rushing in there won't help!" Trish yelled, trying to keep the Octoling from doing something stupid. Unfortunately, she didn't count on the fact that she was insanely strong. "Let me go!" Scilia yelled back at Trish. "If he's dead then I'm killing him again!" Trish could only sweat drop at this. 'Of course Roy get the attention of a tsundere. That's just his luck…' Trish said mentally. "Am I missing something?" said a familiar voice. Pausing, both the young girl and experienced reporter turned to see an ok Roy looking at them with a blank expression. Getting free from Trish's grasp, Scilia ran up to Roy and kicked him straight in the head. "You moron!" Scilia yelled as Roy's face met the pavement. 'Ok, where were you on that one spider sense?' Roy asked mentally.

 **RedDragon: And with that, the chapter is complete!**

 **Doctor Badass: (passed out drunk) First immortality, then the bitches…**

 **AssassinK: And this is why we don't watch TFS drunk.**

 **Sage Wolf: Agreed.**


End file.
